


Welcome home

by Kayim



Series: 100 fandoms, 100 fics [3]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: He might not live full time at the school anymore, but they say that home is where the heart is. And Warren's is exactly where he left it.





	Welcome home

The sun was just starting to rise as Warren landed in front of the mansion. The sky was dark blue, with the silvery moon casting deep shadows across the grounds. Warren glanced at his watch, thankful once more for the enhanced vision his mutation allowed him, and decided there was still time for a few hours sleep before the chaos of a weekend at the school began. 

He tiptoed up the stairs, his bare feet making no sound on the wooden floors, and headed down the corridor, tucking his wings in closer to his body. 

_Scott’s still asleep. Try not to wake him._ Jean’s voice in his head was so familiar that he no longer jumped when he heard it. Taking the warning into consideration, he gently pushed open the bedroom door and slipped inside.

Jean smiled at him as he toed his pants off, shuffling closer to Scott to make room in the bed. He climbed into the bed, causing Scott to lift his head and make a soft questioning sound. Warren leaned over Jean and gave him a kiss. “Just me,” he said. “Go back to sleep.” 

As Scott obeyed – and wouldn’t Warren love to see him this compliant in the field as well – Warren gave Jean a matching kiss. He laid down, stretching his wings across the three of them, and closed his own eyes.

_Welcome home._


End file.
